1. Technical Field
The present disclosure relates to mounting apparatuses, and more particularly to a mounting apparatus for securing an expansion card in an electronic device.
2. Description of Related Art
A computer system usually includes a plurality of expansion cards, such as sound cards, video cards, and graphics cards, for enhancing capabilities of the computer system. Generally, a first end of the expansion card is inserted into a securing slot of a circuit board, a second end of the expansion card adjacent to the first end is secured to a rear plate of the computer, and a third end of the expansion card opposite to the second end is secured to a mounting bracket secured to the circuit board. The expansion cards are often fixed in the mounting bracket with screws, and the mounting bracket is often secured to the circuit board with screws. However, fixing the expansion cards and mounting bracket with screws are very laborious and time-consuming. Therefore, there is room for improvement in the art.